No Obstacle He Won't Overcome
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: Yao wants to marry Ivan. He's decided this, and he knows he is willing to do what it takes to propose successfully. The first step is speaking to his closest family, which happens to be his sisters. The second step... actually proposing! (A bit of fluffy RoChu, with just a tiny mention of Franada!) Enjoy!


It had been three years since Yao and Ivan began dating.

Yao had been mulling over an idea in his head for a while now, but he couldn't figure out a good way to go about putting it into action.

He wanted to marry Ivan.

He had considered this carefully, for he didn't want to rush into things, and he knew what he wanted to do.

One issue he had come across, however, is the fact that neither of Ivan's parents were alive. That lead to the problem of not being able to ask them for his hand. Of course, it wasn't necessary, but Yao felt uncomfortable doing something like that without the family's approval.

He realized a while back what he needed to do. He needed to speak to Ivan's sisters, for they were his only remaining immediate family.

The problem with that was his sister's themselves. Yao didn't know Ivan's older sister, Iryna, very well at all, so he didn't know how to go about interacting with her. Natalia, on the other hand, was a totally different story. Yao had interacted with her only twice, but in those times he discovered just how protective she was. She would protect her brother with her life, and she would do it with a fierce fire in her eyes.

Despite all of the unknowns and worries, Yao knew what he needed to do, no questions asked.

So the next day, Yao woke up even earlier than usual to get ready to head to Natalia and Iryna's house that was five hours away.

As he fumbled around in the kitchen, wishing he could be asleep, Ivan came out in his disheveled pajamas and his light blue slippers, concern on his face.

"Yao? Why are you up so early?"

Yao spun around to face him. He kept his eyes level and his tone gentle.

"I'm just visiting some people today, but they don't live close. I wanted to get up early to prepare."

"Visiting? Anybody that I know?"

Yao pursed his lips for a moment. He didn't want to tell Ivan that he was visiting his sisters, for it might concern him.

"I don't think so." He lied, feeling terrible about it. "Just some old friends of mine…"

Ivan nodded and stepped closer to Yao. "I see. Be safe out there, okay? Please?"

Yao reached up on his tip toes and kissed Ivan's cheek. "Of course, dear."

Ivan smiled and felt a pleasant heat in his cheeks from the kiss. Even after three years he still felt great joy from a kiss from Yao.

Ivan returned to bed and Yao got ready and headed for his car. He dreaded the drive ahead, but he knew it must be done.

* * *

With cheerful Chinese music playing on the way, the drive went by just fine. He arrived at the house around noon, and was pleased when he saw cars parked in the driveway. They must be home.

He approached the door slowly and knocks with a stern yet careful pattern. The door swings open and he is greeted by a rather busty woman. From what Ivan had told him about his family, this was Iryna.

"Hello, My name is Wang Yao, I'm currently dating your brother." The words sounded way too direct coming from his mouth, but he didn't pay attention to that.

The woman's eyes were a bit shocked. "YOU'RE his little Yao? I've heard so much about you, please come in!"

Yao nodded his thanks and stepped inside, taking a seat at the table he was led to.

"So, little Yao, what brings you around here?" Iryna's accent was thick.

"Just Yao is fine, thank you…" Yao diverted his gaze for a moment, before remembering his manners and locking eyes with Iryna once more. "Anyways, as you know, Ivan and I have been dating for about three years now." Iryna kept her eyes focused and listened intently. "I've been thinking a lot recently, and I want to ask him to marry me. I came here to talk to you and Natalia about this."

"I see!" Iryna stood up from the table and held a finger up to signal Yao to stay still. She went off into another room, and some heavily accented bickering was heard for a moment. Soon enough, a second girl entered the room. She acted more coldly than Iryna, and she kept her gaze trained on Yao.

"So, you're the man dating my big brother?" She asked, planting herself in the chair across from Yao, where Iryna had been previously.

"Yes ma'am." Yao answered calmly.

"And you want to marry him?" She continued on with the questions.

"Yes, I do. He makes me very happy and I would like to spend my life with him."

"How do I know you actually care? How do I know you won't just hurt him?"

Yao felt offended, the thought of hurting Ivan made him sick, but he tried to keep his distress to a minimum. "I wouldn't consider it. Hurting him is the absolute last thing I want to do. He means the world to me…"

"He's been hurt before, you know. I've heard too many stories of people dating him and then just leaving when it was convenient for them. I don't need that happening anymore."

"I won't be leaving. That's why I've waited, for I didn't want to hurt him by sending mixed messages or marrying him just to do it." Yao heard how his voice got a bit louder and more passionate, diverting from his usual calmness. "I've been thinking about this for a while, and I've decided there is nothing more I want to do. I want to ask him to marry me, because I love him."

Natalia looked Yao up and down for a moment, and she kept her mouth shut. She eyes held an even stare with Yao, which he made sure to match. She sat back in the chair after a moment and crossed her arms.

"Very well." She announced.

Yao perked up. He had been fully expecting her to yell at him or get angry.

"Thank you, Natalia."

"Now, I want you to understand something. I care about my brother very much, he has always been there for me, and I intend to be here for him. I don't want to hear about him getting hurt by you." Her voice was firm, but it was gentle and full of true concern.

"You won't have to. I care for him more than I can say, I won't hurt him as long as I live."

"Good." Natalia gives a very tiny smile.

Iryna comes up behind Yao and places a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I approve as well. Ivan has talked about you quite a bit, and he always sounds so happy when he does."

Yao felt happier with this outcome than he ever thought he would.

* * *

On his way home, Yao stopped at a local store. He went to pick up the ring that he had reserved a little while back.

He entered the store and was greeted by the overly-confident store owner known as Francis. Francis flashed a bright smile, a knowing look in his eyes..

"Are you here for what I think?"

Yao nodded. "Yes. I just went to talk to Ivan's sisters, and they approved of the idea, so now I want to propose."

"Well, I will wish you the best! Although, I don't think you'll have any trouble. Ivan is head over heels."

"I truly hope it will go well." Yao said, lowering his head nervously.

"I wouldn't worry!" Francis smiled reassuringly. He turned around and shouted towards the back room "_Matthieu!_ Can you grab the ring under the name _Wang Yao_?"

A faint "yes" was heard, and eventually Matthew came up right beside Francis and held out the little velvet box with the ring inside. Yao took it and tucked it gently in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Good luck, Yao!" Matthew gave a gentle smile.

Yao nodded his thanks and headed for the exit. He heard Matthew and Francis chatting as he left.

"We'll get married soon, right Matthieu?" Francis asked kindly.

Yao could practically hear the smile in Matthew's voice. "Of course. Whenever you are ready."

The love in their voices made Yao much more hopeful and anxious as he drove home.

* * *

When Yao arrived, Ivan stood from his spot at his desk and came downstairs to greet him.

"You made it home okay, thank goodness." Ivan kissed the top of Yao's head.

Yao smiled. "Yes, I said I would, didn't I?"

Ivan nodded softly and smiled back. "Yes, you did."

Yao decided it was now or never. "Ivan?"

"Hmm? What is it, Yao?" Ivan couldn't hold back the bit of concern that sneaked in as Yao suddenly changed gears.

"I have a question for you…" Yao berated himself. He was letting his nerves take over his body.

As they stood in the middle of the foyer, silence passed for a few moments before Yao composed himself and stood straight and proud.

He met Ivan's eyes, which he noticed were a bit worried, and smiled.

He bent down on one knee, all while pulling the ring box from his pocket. He flipped it open and let his smile widen.

"Ivan… Please marry me." Yao felt his heart relax as he finally spoke those words.

Ivan stood stone still, his eyes a bit wide with shock and trained on Yao's crouched form. Yao began to get nervous after a few moments, but he stayed where he was.

Ivan smiled wider than Yao had ever seen him smile before.

"Yes! Yes, Yao. I will."

Yao stood up and felt himself engulfed in a tight hug. He felt the warmth Ivan always radiated even more right now, and he felt so happy and content. Ivan pressed his lips to the top of Yao's head, and Yao could feel him smiling even then.

Ivan and Yao pulled away, and a few tears of elation were dripping from Ivan's eyes. Yao quickly reached up and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying, dear?" Yao asked gently.

"I just love you so much, Yao." Ivan smiled. "So, so much. You make me so very happy."

Yao had to bite back tears at that statement. Of course Ivan had told him he loved him before, but right now he was just so happy, and he felt so loved. It all made for a melting pot of emotions that Yao usually didn't have to deal with.

Yao forced himself to chuckle lightly, trying to divert his mind's attention from crying. He reached up and pecked Ivan on the lips, smiling all the way.

"I love you more than you could ever know, Ivan."

They couldn't stop smiling that night.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, cheesy ending is cheesy. I'm sorry about that! I just love writing overly cheesy and romantic things from time to time, to divert from the angst and hurt filled fics I tend to write. Even if I do end quite a few of those with happy endings, sometimes I just have to make something entirely fluffy!

Even if this is the cheesiest thing ever, I hope you enjoyed! This is my second RoChu, and I'm hoping to write more for them, because I find them quite adorable and fun to write for!

Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed!

Thanks!

-KayDubs


End file.
